Part 5 Just Allura
by LancesKitten
Summary: The members of the Voltron Force plan a surprise party for Princess Allura, but Keith isn't included in all the plans, and gets a surprise of his own in the end. KA
1. Chapter 1

**RELATIVE DISCLAIMERS** apply. **World Events Productions** owns Voltron and all related characters. All new characters are of my own creation.

**WARNINGS:** Almost innuendo. A little fluff.

As always, C&Cs are very welcome and much appreciated. :)  
(email: lances underscore kitten at yahoo dot com - just put in the symbols and take out the spaces)

Notes: When you see, _'something like this'_ it's a thought. And when you see **something** like this, it's there to indicate where a word should be stressed. :)

**"Just Allura - Part 1"** (Revised version) Part 1/12  
by Shannon

Prologue

The Princess of Arus closed her lovely blue eyes and inhaled deeply, allowing a mix of fresh morning air and the sweet fragrance of flowers to tantalize her senses. She remained completely still for a moment, simply enjoying the peace and solitude; it was a rare gift. Her beautiful face reflected the inner tranquility she now felt as an enchanting smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

When she opened her eyes, she looked around her lovely garden and smiled. She moved forward to cut a few more flowers then placed them in a basket already overflowing with vibrantly colored blooms. She stepped back to admire her collection and, as she did, reached up to push back an errant lock of her golden hair from her forehead. Satisfied that there would be plenty of freshly cut flowers to adorn the dinner table that night, she reached for her basket. But, just as her fingers closed about the handle, she paused.

_'Maybe I'll cut a few extra and have one of the maids place them in Nanny's room - she'd love that.'_

The young woman began to hum softly. The tune was one she'd known forever, but one she couldn't name. And back to work the Princess went, snipping a few more sweet-smelling blossoms as a surprise for her governess. Oblivious to everything but the joy in her heart.

8888888888888888

The raven-haired Captain of the Voltron Force smiled softly as he watched the enchanting maiden move about her garden. As cliché as it sounded, she was indeed the most beautiful flower of them all. She was so at ease and filled with bliss, something she wasn't afforded often. Which was why he was here now, watching her from afar.

Keith sighed, his rich brown eyes turning almost black as he considered his situation. On the one hand, he loved watching her like this. On the other, he was weighed with guilt for intruding on her privacy. His reasoning was that she had suffered so much already and he felt a need to ensure that no one took any more from her. He wanted her to feel she had this time that was only hers, in a place where she could be alone, but he would never allow her safety to be compromised, either. So he always made sure to keep out of her sight yet never let her out of his own.

And as he heard her begin to hum - a tune he had come to know well - he smiled. Remaining as oblivious to the man watching the both of them, as she was to her protector watching over her.

8888888888888888

The daredevil pilot of Red Lion grinned. From his vantage point on the balcony outside the rec room, he watched his best friend watching the lovely Princess of Arus. Lance shook his head, the sun giving his brown hair a reddish hue as its rays shown down around him, and rolled his soft brown eyes heavenward.

_'Man, when are those two gonna get a clue?'_

It was obvious (at least to him) that Keith had very deep and constantly growing feelings for the sweet girl who'd changed all their lives. And everyone knew that Allura absolutely adored Keith, even people like Coran and Nanny who hoped it was no more than a crush and would do their best to see that no relationship blossomed between the two.

But he truly believed that his two friends were falling in love. Call it a hunch, call it instinct, whatever you called it, he felt it in his gut. And when he had a feeling this strong - about anything - rarely was it wrong.

He sighed. If only they had the chance... A thought entered his mind and he smiled. Well, maybe it was time to give Fate a hand. With that thought, and one last look at his lovesick friends, he turned to go inside and make some plans.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**RELATIVE DISCLAIMERS** apply. **World Events Productions** owns Voltron and all related characters. All new characters are of my own creation.

**WARNINGS:** Almost innuendo. A little fluff.

As always, C&Cs are very welcome and much appreciated. :)  
(email: lances underscore kitten at yahoo dot com - just put in the symbols and take out the spaces)

Notes: When you see, _'something like this'_ it's a thought. And when you see **something** like this, it's there to indicate where a word should be stressed. :)

**"Just Allura - Part 1"** (Revised version) Part 2/12  
by Shannon

Chapter 1

After the door slid open, Princess Allura stepped inside the Castle of Lions. She took a quick look at the ground behind her to make sure she hadn't lost any of the flowers she'd spent most of the morning collecting. The lovely Arussian turned back around just in time to see the Captain of the Voltron Force dash around a nearby corner and head down the corridor, right in her direction.

"Good morning, Keith. You seem to be in a hurry, is anything wrong?" Her tone was one of sincere concern, but in truth she asked because her curiosity about where he could be going in such a hurry was nearly overwhelming.

"Good morning to you, too, Princess. No, nothing's wrong, I was just on my way to find Lance and make sure he's getting some things done today that I asked him to do yesterday." He took consolation in that it wasn't a total lie - he was going to talk to Lance. He just had to be sure she didn't realize where he'd come from or what he'd been up to.

He gestured toward her basket. "Can I help you with that?"

She smiled sweetly; he was always so thoughtful. "Well, I wouldn't want to keep you from something important..." She couldn't help but secretly hope that whatever he was going to do wasn't important at all. She loved his company.

"Not at all. Besides, if Nanny knew I'd let you carry that basket any further than you had to, I wouldn't get any dessert for a week." He grinned playfully.

Allura chuckled, the sound warm and gentle. "You're probably right. It's hard for Nanny to remember I'm grown now and I don't need someone always watching over me. But her heart is in the right place."

Keith cleared his throat, somewhat nervously, and smiled. "I'm sure you're right, but I know Coran and Nanny watch over you so closely because they love you dearly."

The young monarch took a moment to study the heightened color in her companion's cheeks. She thought to ask if he was feeling well, but before she could, he spoke.

"Shall we?" He asked as he extended one arm to her in a rather courtly fashion while at the same time reaching over to take hold of her basket.

Inclining her head in agreement, the lovely Allura smiled regally. "Why, thank you."

Their walk to the kitchen was conducted in a comfortable, companionable silence. Each stealing occasional glances at the other, both contemplating how nice it was to be in the company of someone with whom there was no need to make idle chitchat.

When they reached their destination, Keith opened the door and stepped aside to allow his charming friend admittance. As soon as they were inside the delicious smelling room, they heard a heavily accented voice call out.

"Good morning Your Highness, Captain."

Nanny took a moment to look the duo over and couldn't help but smile. "Ach. It's nice to see that at least one of you boys knows how to behave like a gentleman. Please, Keith, set the basket there, on the table."

The young man took a deep, steadying breath and decided against responding to the backhanded compliment. Instead he simply did as he was asked before turning back to the beautiful Arussian monarch.

"Is there anything else you ladies need before I take my leave?"

The Royal Governess opened her mouth, a dismissal perched at the tip of her tongue, but before she could utter a word, the Princess spoke up.

"I could use some help getting out the vases I need for these. If you don't mind, that is?"

"Of course I don't mind," Keith replied, "where are they?"

"Come with me and I'll show you. Nanny, I'll be right back..."

The plump governess turned just in time to see Allura and Keith scurrying out of the room. Before the door slid closed, she boomed out, "Princess, hurry now, before these flowers wilt!"

As the door swished closed behind them, the pretty young woman frowned at her friend.

"What's wrong?"

Allura sighed. "I'm having a gown made later this week so I didn't think Nanny would be in there right now - I thought she'd be preparing for that." She covered her eyes with her hands for a moment before continuing. "I wanted to surprise her with some flowers in her room later. Hmmm... Keith, would you mind going with me to my garden before we go to get the vases I need? That way I can cut a few more flowers and have one of the maids put them in Nanny's room without her knowing?"

He smiled at her generosity and kindness, before replying, "I wouldn't mind at all."

And with that, off they went.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**RELATIVE DISCLAIMERS** apply. **World Events Productions** owns Voltron and all related characters. All new characters are of my own creation.

**WARNINGS:** A little scheming and a little conspiring.

**PAIRINGS:** Possible Keith/Allura or Lance/Allura (winks at KK60) - you'll have to read the story to find out who wins the girl.

As always, C&Cs are very welcome and much appreciated. :)  
(email: lances underscore kitten at yahoo dot com - just put in the symbols and take out the spaces)

Notes: When you see, _'something like this'_ it's a thought. And when you see **something** like this, it's there to indicate where a word should be stressed. :)

**"Just Allura - Part 1"** (Revised version) Part 3/12  
by Shannon

Chapter 2

After checking a few other places, Lance found himself outside the rec room door. He stepped inside and decided that today was indeed a lucky day. He quickly crossed the room, coming to a stop beside the table where Hunk and Pidge were playing a game of cards.

"Hi Lance!" Pidge smiled, his bright green eyes shining, his dark reddish curls wild and unruly. There was something about his youthful exuberance that you couldn't help but which to respond.

"Hey guys," Red Lion's pilot grinned but didn't say any more. Instead, he simply stood there with his hands stuffed deep in his jacket pockets.

After a few minutes, Hunk's questioning brown eyes moved suspiciously over his friend's face. "What's up?"

Lance looked at the pilot of Yellow Lion. As usual, Hunk looked a little gruff with his sandy brown hair pushed back by a headband and a five o'clock shadow already covering his cheeks.

"I'm glad you asked." The lanky young man grabbed a chair and settled in. He gave his friends a conspiratorial look then leaned over the table. After a quick glance over his shoulder to ensure no one else was listening, he began.

"I've been thinking... We all realize that there's something between Keith and the Princess, right?"

His two friends looked at him with something akin to fear in their eyes but nodded anyway.

"Well, maybe we could help them out. You know, give them a push in the right direction."

"I don't know, Lance," the youthful pilot of Green Lion said doubtfully.

"Yeah, I don't wanna get on Keith's bad side, if you know what I mean?" Hunk looked pointedly at Lance's hair.

Pidge snickered as he recalled the last time the would-be schemer had thought he was pulling something over on Keith. The guy who prided himself on his good looks had spent several weeks wearing a cap while his hair grew back in. You just didn't want to push their Captain's buttons.

Lance ran a hand protectively over his hair and gave his friends a nasty look. "Just listen to my idea first..."

After relating what he'd witnessed that morning and explaining the short version of the brilliant idea it had inspired, he looked from Hunk to Pidge then back to Hunk. After a moment, he saw understanding growing in their eyes.

"Ya know," the Big Guy grinned, "that just might work."

8888888888888888

As Keith made his way through the maze of castle corridors, he couldn't help but reflect on the past hour; a precious time spent with the Princess. He had followed her about her garden, being handed one flower after another as she snipped some of the most beautiful blooms as a gift for her governess.

It had been a wonderful opportunity for him to observe her without it being obvious, and that he did. She was a stunningly beautiful woman, there was no doubt concerning that. But there was something endearing about the way she went about her work, listening to and laughing at his terrible jokes. And he'd found he loved the way her brilliant blue eyes sparkled when she giggled.

Before he'd realized how far he'd gone, he found himself outside the rec room. He paused, taking a deep breath to clear his head of the haunting images of the fair Allura and to turn his thoughts to the day ahead.

Keith stepped forward and the door slid open, revealing a scene that looked suspiciously like his friends caught with their hands in the proverbial cookie jar.

"Gentlemen. I didn't realize there was a meeting this morning. Would someone like to explain to me what I've missed?"

Lance was, as always, the first to recover.

"Hey, Keith. Nothing important. We were just talking about how nice it would be to get a break once in a while."

The Captain of the Voltron Force turned a questioning look onto the other two conspirators, who both looked up at him, smiling and nodding. "Well, I wish we could have a break too, but Zarkon and Lotor don't take breaks, so neither can we. Sorry boys."

"What if we can think of something that won't take us out of the castle, maybe we can have just a short break? What do you think, Chief?"

The black haired Captain eyed his friend suspiciously, crossed his arms over his chest and said, "It depends on what you have in mind, Lance, and I'm not so sure I really want to know."

"We were just talking about how much fun a party would be. And how it would lift everyone's spirits, especially the Princess's. She's always doing things for us, for her people, for everyone else. It would be nice to do something for her, and if we could have fun at the same time, that'd be great." Lance knew his Commander could never refuse anything when it came to Allura. He watched the brief flicker in Keith's eyes, knowing he'd already won him over.

"Well, I don't know..." Dark eyes flickered with emotion as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh, come on. One party couldn't be that bad, could it?" Hunk interrupted.

"Yeah. Please, Keith?" asked Pidge.

"Think about how much the Princess would enjoy it." And that was the defining factor. Allura would enjoy a party. Immensely.

Keith regarded his friends, took a deep breath and hoped he didn't regret his decision. "Okay, but first you'll have to talk to Nanny and Coran and get their blessings." He was greeted by three smiles. "And I want to be informed of all your plans, **before** you put them into motion." He looked pointedly at Lance before breaking into a smile himself. It had been a long time since he'd been to a party.

"I'll run everything by you, Captain!" Lance shot up and gave Keith a snappy salute with one hand while being sure to keep his fingers crossed on the other.

"Just make sure you talk to Nanny and Coran first. I have some things to do, so I'll leave you to your planning." The last to arrive was the first to leave as he turned on his heel and headed out of the room, forgetting whatever it was that had brought him to this point to begin with. Just as the door opened, Keith called out, "Don't forget..."

"We know, all our plans..." Hunk threw back.

"And I'm on way to talk to Coran right now," Lance said, grinning at his friends as they started going over the list of preparations that he'd been making out in his head all morning long.

As the door closed Keith found himself alone in the hallway, wondering just what he'd gotten into.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**RELATIVE DISCLAIMERS** apply. **World Events Productions** owns Voltron and all related characters. All new characters are of my own creation.

**WARNINGS:** None really.

**PAIRINGS:** Possible Keith/Allura or Lance/Allura (winks at KK60) - you'll have to read the story to find out who wins the girl.

As always, C&Cs are very welcome and much appreciated. :)  
(email: lances underscore kitten at yahoo dot com - just put in the symbols and take out the spaces)

Notes: When you see, _'something like this'_ it's a thought. And when you see **something** like this, it's there to indicate where a word should be stressed. :)

**"Just Allura - Part 1"** (Revised version) Part 4/12  
by Shannon

Chapter 3

Lance strolled toward the kitchen, knowing it wasn't going to be as easy to persuade Nanny as it had been Coran. In fact, he had to admit that he'd been surprised at how quickly the Royal Advisor had given his blessing. The old diplomat probably figured there was no way that he (of all people) would ever be able to get the governess to agree to anything, let alone a party. Which, he was sure, was the same thing his Captain had been thinking when he'd given his okay.

He shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his trusty old leather jacket and decided that he'd just have to show them both.

The lanky young man reached the kitchen door and took a deep breath before waltzing in. He immediately spotted Nanny instructing a few of the maids on what seemed to be the proper coordination of table linens. The older matron turned to face him and eyed him skeptically. "We are very busy, what is it that you need?"

"Well, Nanny, I actually wanted to talk with you." Lance pasted his most charming expression on his face.

"It is getting late and I have to finish overseeing the preparations for dinner. It will have to wait until the morning." Her tone was short and irritable. It was no secret that there was no love lost between the two of them.

Gauging her mood, the young man decided that maybe it would be a good idea to wait until the morning. "Okay, ma'am, when would be a good time to talk with you tomorrow?"

She was a little caught off guard by his consideration. "I will make sure to see you first thing in the morning, right after breakfast."

"Thank you," he said as he retreated from the kitchen. _'Maybe you can catch more flies with honey...'_

Nanny simply stared at the disappearing leather clad back in surprise.

8888888888888888

Dinner was quite uneventful that night. Afterward, the five members of the Voltron Force headed off to the rec room to relax. Hunk, Pidge and Lance sat down to a game of cards, Allura settled into a comfortable chair with a book and Keith stretched out on the couch with a book of his own.

It wasn't long before the Princess caught herself yawning. She stood up and smiled at her friends. "Well, I'm going to bed. Good night everyone."

"Good night," was the chorus of replies.

She left the room and headed off to her chambers. Keith hurried to the door and looked out to make sure she was gone. Once he was sure she was far enough away to no longer hear them, he turned back to the group.

"So, have you talked to Nanny and Coran yet?"

"I talked to Coran, who thought it would be a fine idea to give a party in the Princess's honor. Nanny said she was too busy to talk to me tonight, but would make time in the morning." Lance replied without even looking up. If he had, he would have seen the shocked expressions on the faces of his friends.

"And you didn't give her a hard time about it?" Hunk asked incredulously.

"Nope," he said as he finally looked up at his friends.

"You always were a charmer when you wanted something." Keith's voice held an amused chuckle.

Lance gave him a knowing scowl. "There's no point in arguing with that woman."

All four young men exchanged quick looks and began to laugh.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**RELATIVE DISCLAIMERS** apply. **World Events Productions** owns Voltron and all related characters. All new characters are of my own creation.

**WARNINGS:** If you've never seen Voltron, could be a spoiler or two. Plotting, scheming and cheesecake abounds.

**PAIRINGS:** Possible Keith/Allura or Lance/Allura (winks at KK60) - you'll have to read the story to find out who wins the girl.

As always, C&Cs are very welcome and much appreciated. :)  
(email: lances underscore kitten at yahoo dot com - just put in the symbols and take out the spaces)

Notes: When you see, _'something like this'_ it's a thought. And when you see **something** like this, it's there to indicate where a word should be stressed. :)

**"Just Allura - Part 1"** (Revised version) Part 5/12  
by Shannon

Chapter 4

Just before Hunk popped the last bite of his breakfast into his mouth (he was almost always the last to finish a meal), he looked over at Nanny and grinned.

"I think this is the best breakfast I've ever had."

The governess regarded him for a moment, a slight smile on her lips. "As you do **every** morning, Hunk." Her words were a bit sharp but an underlying tone of good humor laced her voice. She rose from her place at the table and started to clear away the dishes and leftover food. As she began placing things onto a nearby cart, she looked pointedly at Lance.

"You, young man, may help me with these."

The room was filled with a sudden, deafening silence as everyone braced themselves for the argument they were sure would ensue. But, to the group's surprise, Lance simply got up and began to help. Even more shocking was when Nanny headed out of the dinning room with the cart, the usually belligerent pilot offered his assistance.

As the unlikely duo disappeared from the room everyone else looked around the table, their faces etched with shock. After a moment, Hunk and Pidge glanced at one another and shrugged. Keith broke into a grin but quietly coughed and covered his mouth in an attempt to hide his mirth. Which left Princess Allura sitting at the head of the table, mouth hanging open. She blushed a deep hue at her ill manners, finally recovering from her initial surprise.

"Do you know what that was all about, Keith?" She couldn't help but feel suspicious.

"Umm, what was what about, Princess?" The Captain responded as innocently as was possible.

"That. Lance. I don't think I've ever seen him just do anything Nanny asked without an argument, or a direct order." She eyed her friend for a moment. Years of politics had taught her to spot inconsistencies a mile away; she had no doubt that something was going on here. And she was determined to find out what.

"Well, you know Lance. Maybe he just wants to keep everyone on their toes." Keith stood and started toward the door. "Well, Princess, have a good day. I have to get to work on some..."

She never did hear the rest of what he was saying because as quickly as he could, he disappeared from view.

Allura sat regarding the door for a few minutes, as if somehow it would offer up the answers to the many questions she had right about now. Something strange was going on here, there was no doubt about it. She nodded to herself, her decision to get to the bottom of this mystery had been made.

8888888888888888

"Well, young man, if you need to speak with me, you aren't going to just stand there while you do it." Nanny's tone was filled with impatience as she pointed Lance in the direction of a sink full of dirty dishes.

Lance looked from Nanny to the task at hand and decided that maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. But he had already gotten this far and really wanted to do what he could to help his friends. So he rolled up his sleeves and started washing, all the while fighting the urge to tell the old maid to stick it in her ear and then stroll out the door.

Of course, Lance's good nature made Nanny all the more suspicious of him; on any given day she kept a close eye on him, but today she knew he had to be up to something. She watched closely as a stack of clean dishes started growing on the counter and had to admit that she was a little disappointed - she'd always secretly admired the way this one wasn't afraid to stand up to her. Deciding that it was best to get things over with, she spoke.

"What is so important that we need to have this private meeting for?" Her tone was quite short. "Out with it, now. I am busy and I don't have all day."

_'Okay buddy, you can do this. Just a little longer,'_ Lance silently repeated to himself as he pasted on a rather charming smile and turned to face her. He was sure to choose his words carefully, knowing that at the mention of 'her baby' she could easily fly into a fit.

"It's about Princess Allura." He paused only long enough to take a deep breath, then rushed on. "The team and I were talking about how hard she works. And how much she does for all of us. And all of her people. She never stops or complains. We wanted to give a small party in her honor. Now before you get all worked up, I've already discussed this with Captain Keith and he thought it would be a great idea to do something nice for Al-, er, I mean the Princess. He told me before he would agree to anything, though, I would have to speak with you and Coran, and get your blessings. Coran thought it would be a good idea..."

Nanny smiled softly, remembering the lovely bouquet of flowers she'd found in her room last night. Princess Allura always **did** do the most thoughtful things; she loved that young woman as if she were her own child. Maybe this was a good idea. The Princess deserved as much happiness as they could give her and a small party would bring the Arussian monarch so much pleasure. She held up her hand to stop Lance's rushed speech.

_'I guess that means I can forget it...'_ the young man thought, a sinking feeling in his heart.

"I think it would be a wonderful idea to give a party in Princess Allura's honor, too."

Lance let out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding, his eyes widened with shock.

But, before he could say anything, she said, "I will help in any way I can, but for now, I want those dishes spotless."

"Well, I'll be..." he mumbled as he watched Nanny disappear through the door.

8888888888888888

As the lovely Princess of Arus approached Castle Control, she slowed her pace. Upon reaching the doorway, she paused and took a moment to look around the cavernous room. Castle guards and Arussian technicians moved about busily, attending their duties, working diligently to help protect their world and its people.

If Voltron was the soul of Arussian defense, then surely Castle Control was the heart. The room was filled with some of the most amazing technology around. The assortment of computers, machines and weapons allowed these normally peaceful people to defend themselves whenever they were attacked by the evil forces in the universe.

Thankfully, it had been some time since the last attack on her planet. The pretty monarch sighed with relief and returned her attention to the moment at hand.

Once again, she glanced around the room and this time her gaze fell immediately on Coran and Pidge. It seemed her advisor was explaining to the boy genius how something on the control panel worked. Most likely, he wanted to know if it could be improved and knew that Pidge was the one to ask.

She resumed her journey, heading into the massive room and making her way to where the two gentlemen stood. The surprising thing was that no one noticed her. This beautiful young woman, so regal, so formal in her flowing pink gown, and no one noticed her. Indeed it was not that there was nothing about her to notice, but rather that her training as a member of the Voltron Force and pilot of the Blue Lion had taught her many lessons. One of the most important had been how to move stealthily through a room, attracting little to no attention to her person.

When she stood behind her advisor and young friend, she smiled (in part a congratulations to herself), before she spoke.

"Hello."

Coran and Pidge both startled and quickly spun around.

"Hello, Princess," the advisor began, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Actually, I was hoping Pidge wasn't too busy. I thought he might be able to help me with something."

"Sure Princess, what is it?" The youth couldn't help but smile, he was absolutely enamored with his lovely friend.

She returned the bright smile. "Come with me."

As they left Castle Control behind, the Princess turned to face her friend.

"It's **so** nice of you to help me, Pidge."

The youth smiled and started to reply, but she cut him off.

"You know, I think of you as my own little brother. I always hoped I would have many brothers and sisters, but when Mother passed on, well... that was very difficult. Then to lose Father, too. It just means a lot to me to have you here."

Pidge was feeling quite honored and didn't know what to say, but he also got the feeling that this was going somewhere. He just wasn't too sure about where that was. Or why. So, he decided to play along and see if he could find out.

"Thank you, Princess. I love being here. And you help the feelings of homesickness stay away."

She nodded. "Boy, Lance was certainly acting strange at breakfast this morning. And when I asked Keith about it, he acted awfully strange, too. I wonder why. I got the feeling that there was something that they weren't telling me about." She looked at Pidge, concern written all over her face, "Is there anything that I should know about?"

_'Uh oh, she's on to us.'_ The boy's mind raced. He gulped and took a deep breath before he said anything.

"Nothing I know about."

The Princess noticed her friend wasn't looking her in the eyes, but before she could press him further, he decided he'd better make a run for it.

"Uh, I forgot, I have to do something for Keith. I'd better hurry up and get to it. I don't want him to get mad at me..."

Then Pidge rushed out the door, a flurry of green, before Allura could say another word.

_'That's it, now I **know** there's something going on'_

Even more determined to get to the bottom of this mystery, she started making plans to extract the information from the only one left.

Poor Hunk.

8888888888888888

Later that night found the dinner table surround by it usual occupants. As the meal was served and the evening wore on, Princess Allura couldn't help but notice that everyone seemed in particularly good spirits. She smiled, sure that her surprise would bring them all even more happiness.

As the dinner dishes were finally being cleared away, Allura rose from her seat and cleared her throat, quickly attaining the group's attention.

"I made a cheesecake for dessert tonight." She smiled in Hunk's direction. "Actually, I made two. One is just for you Hunk, because I know how much you love dessert, especially cheesecake."

At this point, one of the maids brought in the two cheesecakes and placed them on the table. One directly in front of Hunk, just as the Princess had directed her, the other near the monarch. The maid then sliced the second cheesecake into pieces and distributed them around the table.

Hunk's mouth watered as he contemplated the scrumptious treat. "Gee, thanks Princess, I don't know what to say..."

Keith, Lance and Pidge all added their own thanks, but all **four** knew why their sweet friend had made cheesecake for them. And why she had made Hunk one of his own.

You see, right after his encounter with the Princess, Pidge had immediately set out to find Keith and Lance. Once the youth had located them, he was sure to tell them everything Allura had said. They had all gone to find Hunk and warn him that the Princess was on to their little plan, although they were sure she still didn't know exactly what was going on.

"You are all very welcome. Anything for my friends," the Arussian monarch said as she returned to her seat and enjoyed her own dessert. She looked around, trying her best to gauge the moods of her friends and perhaps catch anything that seemed out of the ordinary. Keith and Lance exchanged a look, which didn't go unmissed by Allura.

Lance had to keep from laughing as he decided that the Princess must be nearly desperate to go to such measures and that not knowing what they were planning must be driving her crazy. Keith was hoping that Allura wouldn't catch him alone and corner him; he knew if she looked at him with those big blues eyes, he wouldn't be able to keep quiet about what was happening. And, last but not least, the fair maiden who it seemed was occupying so many people's thoughts this eve, was sure that her plan had worked and her friends felt bad enough they would just tell her everything.

The Princess took another forkful of her confection and hoped that once Keith, Lance and Pidge finished their own sweets, they would head off to the rec room, leaving Hunk to her mercy. But, instead, as each finished, they remained in their seats talking amongst themselves until the Big Guy was done. Then together they all headed out the door with only a "good night" to her.

"Well, I never..." she said to no one. Her mind began to race with possibilities. They certainly had been acting strange around her, of late. It seemed whenever she had time to spend with any of them, they were quickly racing off to attend some task - and most of the time, that task seemed very vague and unimportant at best.

And then another thought struck her. Perhaps she was wrong, maybe they weren't up to something after all, maybe they were avoiding her.

_'What if they just don't want to be with me?'_

She felt tears well up in her eyes and before she embarrassed herself, quickly ran off to her chambers, where she threw herself on her bed and started to sob.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**RELATIVE DISCLAIMERS** apply. **World Events Productions** owns Voltron and all related characters. All new characters are of my own creation.

**WARNINGS:** Almost innuendo. More scheming (well, whadda ya expect, Lance is in this one!). A bit of angst.

**PAIRINGS:** Possible Keith/Allura or Lance/Allura (winks at KK60) - you'll have to read the story to find out who wins the girl.

As always, C&Cs are very welcome and much appreciated. :)  
(email: lances underscore kitten at yahoo dot com - just put in the symbols and take out the spaces)

Notes: When you see, _'something like this'_ it's a thought. And when you see **something** like this, it's there to indicate where a word should be stressed. :)

**"Just Allura - Part 1"** (Revised version) Part 6/12  
by Shannon

Chapter 5

The four male pilots of the Voltron Force laughed heartily as they made their way to the rec room. Hunk, fondly know as the 'Big Guy' not only because of his large size and brute strength, but also because of his huge heart, flopped down in an end chair and threw his arms behind his head. Pidge, the youngest member of the bunch sat down on the floor cross-legged and leaned up against his big buddy. Next came Keith, who made his way over to the window and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall next to it. Finally came Lance, who strolled in and flopped down on the couch, giving his friends a huge grin.

"I bet Allura's really peeved at us right about now."

Hunk chuckled. "Gotta admit, she had a great plan for getting me alone."

"She did," Pidge looked up at the Big Guy. "I still can't believe you ate that entire cheesecake."

"Hey, Nanny's always watching me around all the good stuff. I figured I'd better get it while the gettin' was good."

This brought about another round of laugher except from Keith who had turned around and was now gazing out the window. Lance looked over at his life-long friend, noting the concerned look on the other man's reflected features.

"Anything wrong, Skipper?"

"I just hope we didn't hurt the Princess's feelings. You know she's very sensitive."

"I'm sure she's fine." Lance gave Keith what he hoped was a reassuring look. "Maybe a little mad, but fine."

"Yeah," Hunk added, "I think she's a lot tougher than we give her credit for."

"I don't know." Keith was obviously worried. "Sometimes she takes the littlest things to heart."

"Well, Skipper," Lance began, the wheels of his mind spinning. "Why don't you go find her and make sure she's alright?"

"Yeah, Chief," Hunk threw in. "We don't want our big surprise to turn into a big flop."

"I **would** feel much better knowing we didn't hurt her feelings."

"Then go. Go!" Lance made a shooing motion with his hands. "We'll play cards or something 'til you get back."

Keith looked around at his friends, taking a moment to determine his plan of action. In truth, he'd made the decision some time ago that he would be going in search of their lovely friend. He had simply needed a little verification from his comrades that it was the right thing to do. Their words seemed to convince him, so he started across the room. But when he'd reached the door he hesitated, turning back to the group once more in need of their support.

"Don't worry," Lance wore a toothy grin. "If you're not back by bed time, we won't wait up."

Hunk chuckled and Pidge looked baffled.

"Ha ha," came the Captain's response as he left the room, and his fears, behind. It seemed the pilot of Red Lion's quick wit and roguish sense of humor was at time also a soothing balm.

As soon as the door slid closed, Lance jumped up and hurried over to it. He stopped nearby, just out of the way of the automatic sensor that would open it. Looking at his watch, he counted down, allowing a full minute to pass before he stepped over and triggered the door's release.

He stepped out into the hall and took a quick look around, making sure Keith was long gone. When he re-entered the rec room, he grinned at Hunk and Pidge.

"Man, he's got it bad."

The Big Guy nodded his agreement. "I just hope this works."

"Me too," the youngest member of the group added. "And I hope it doesn't backfire."

"Trust me, will ya? I know what I'm doing," Lance assured them. "Don't forget that I have a way with the ladies..."

"Yeah, and Keith ain't no lady, so sit your butt down and let's get to work, Casanova." Hunk gave his friend a toothy grin of his own and the lanky pilot of Red Lion quickly found a seat.

8888888888888888

Keith stood outside the door to the observation deck. He took a steadying breath as he ran a hand through his unruly black hair. It was going to be tough not to tell the Princess everything. He'd have to remain determined and he wasn't so sure that was possible.

Allura made him feel so at ease. She made him feel as if he could share the secrets of his soul with her, and that was something that he had to be really careful about. He couldn't count the times he'd nearly been lured into telling her just how he felt, just how much he loved her. That was something he'd been fighting desperately to keep from her for some time now.

Taking another deep breath, he reached out and pushed a button to open the doors. He stood silent and still as they swished aside and bade him enter.

Once inside, he paused, allowing his eyes time to adjust to the darkness engulfing him. When he could see, he took a quick look around and with surprise found it seemed he was the room's only occupant. Just to be sure, he made his way around, checking each shadowed corner, each hidden nook. He found, as he had suspected, he was alone.

Keith's thick black eyebrows knit together while his mind wandered over all the possible places the Arussian monarch could have gone.

8888888888888888

Tucked away in an alcove of the Princess's personal garden sat a medium sized bench. Its legs were carved with a common pattern, the seat a slab of polished white marble. For all purposes it was fairly simple and plain. But for Allura, it was a treasured possession.

You see, this simple marble bench was one of the only things salvaged from her mother's, Queen Natori's, personal gardens years ago. When Zarkon had attacked, one of the first things that evil old king did was destroy the mighty Castle of Lions. Of course, not the new, shiny metal structure that stood proud and tall today, but the original castle constructed of mortar and stone.

And so, when the construction of the new castle had begun, it was ordered that any and all relics found be brought to Coran, Allura's Royal Advisor and Guardian. The moment he set eyes on the stone bench, he knew it must be set aside for the Princess. The lovely young woman cherished every token of her parent's lives that she found.

Later, that little marble bench had taken up its current residence, a rose encircled alcove in the Arussian monarch's personal garden. And tonight, with the moon high in the sky, the stars twinkling brightly, the beautiful Princess of Arus sat upon that very bench. She was wrapped in a black cloak that she usually kept buried in the bottom of a chest in her chambers.

The significance of the cloak is that it had belonged to her father, the mighty King Alfor. In some strange way she found comfort in wearing it. Wrapping it around her shoulders and pulling it close about her somehow made her feel as if her father were right there, holding her near, giving her the comfort only a parent can provide their child.

Tonight she tugged the cloak closer. Its thick fabric warmed her body, but her heart remained chilled. There were times when her life overwhelmed her, as protected and sheltered as it often seemed. Most of her life, she had known only war and loss. Her planet and its people had been raped and pillaged by their enemies. Her parents taken from her when she was only a child. The weight of a world thrust upon her, her childhood and innocence cut short. And now it seemed the people who had become as close as family were rejecting her.

The worst of it all had to be the way Lance was pulling away from her. He had always treated her as if she were no different than any other girl. But lately, he'd been avoiding her like the plague. Maybe her friends were tired of observing so many of the formalities that a friendship with her required. She had no doubt that her title was a huge barrier between her and Keith...

Keith.

The worst of it all wasn't Lance, it was Keith. She wanted desperately to know him and regardless of what she did, he didn't seem to want to let her. He kept a wall between them that she simply couldn't scale. There were times when she thought she'd made some breakthrough with him only to find he'd pull even further away. Of course, that wasn't to say he wasn't a good friend. In fact, he had become one of the best friends she'd ever had - he simply never let her down.

Though, recently, she'd come to realize she wanted more than a friendship with him. She wanted his heart. She wanted to tell him she was in love with him. But if she did, he may never let her close again.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**RELATIVE DISCLAIMERS** apply. **World Events Productions** owns Voltron and all related characters. All new characters are of my own creation.

**WARNINGS:** Almost innuendo. A little fluff. Mix 'em up and you could get a kiss or two.

**PAIRINGS:** Possible Keith/Allura or Lance/Allura (winks at KK60) - you'll have to read the story to find out who wins the girl.

As always, C&Cs are very welcome and much appreciated. :)  
(email: lances underscore kitten at yahoo dot com - just put in the symbols and take out the spaces)

Notes: When you see, _'something like this'_ it's a thought. And when you see **something** like this, it's there to indicate where a word should be stressed. :)

**"Just Allura - Part 1"** (Revised version) Part 7/12  
by Shannon

Chapter 6

After leaving the observation deck, Keith had checked every nook and cranny he could think of, but had found no sign of Allura until the kitchen. There he'd found the maid who'd served their dessert that night. His concern had only grown when, after inquiring about the Princess's whereabouts, the maid had told him she had no idea where the monarch had gone, only that she seemed very upset when she'd left.

These words were still ringing in his ears when he reached Allura's personal gardens.

He stepped out into the chilly night air and made the decision that if she wasn't here he would have the castle turned upside down until someone found her. He cast a quick look around and to his dismay found no one.

Not one to give up easily, he decided to double check the darkened area once more before heading back in. And that's when he heard a sniffle.

"Princess, is that you?" He already knew the answer once he saw her golden tresses shimmer in the moonlight.

"No. Go away."

"If you aren't the Princess I need to know who you are and why you're in her garden." His tone was light, almost jovial.

"Tonight I'm just Allura." Her voice was so soft that he would have missed her words if he hadn't moved to stand right in front of her. "Now, please, go away."

"I can't go away." He ran a hand through his dark locks; she wasn't going to make this easy. "I'm looking for my friend, she's quite upset and I believe she may need me. Have you seen her?"

The silence seemed so thick and ever-lasting that he didn't think she would respond. But after a few minutes, she looked up at him with wide blue eyes and tear-stained cheeks. His heart broke into a thousand shards, knowing he shared a part in causing her pain.

She smiled sadly. "I may have seen her, but only if she's just your friend Allura tonight. Not 'the Princess' of anything."

Without hesitation he nodded and sat down next to her.

"Well, Allura, what's bothering you?"

Taking a deep breath, she turned to search his face. There she found concern etched his features and eyes that were warm and open. Maybe tonight there would be no walls between them.

Time seemed to bring itself to a stop, gently though, as so it didn't wake its dreamers. For uncountable, precious minutes, the lovely maiden and her proud protector sat silent, lost in one another's eyes. And yet, with her wish finally granted, the man she loved before her vulnerable and open, she couldn't find her voice.

"Allura..." A soft smile played at the corners of his lips, her name like honey on his tongue.

She felt something deep within her soul stir in response. The way he looked at her with such longing, the way he said her name with such adoration, their very closeness, they all left her helpless and at his tender mercy.

"Allura, don't you know how it breaks my heart to see you cry? I ache to comfort you when you're hurting. Please talk to me, tell me what troubles you. Please, tell me what's in your heart tonight."

Never had she seen this part of Keith. Never had she thought to hear him speak such sweet words. And she quickly said a prayer in hopes that this wouldn't be the only time.

Suddenly she felt terribly guilty over her earlier concerns. It was foolish to believe her dearest friends would suddenly turn their backs on her for no real reason. She felt the heat of her shame cover her cheeks in a deep blush and wanted no more than to turn away from this man, her angel, before he read her thoughts. But she found it impossible to pull herself away from the twin pools of concern that were his eyes.

Because she could think of nothing else to say, yet only her words might break the spell he had over her, she finally said, "It's my own silliness."

"Anything that's hurt you couldn't be 'silliness.'"

She watched him closely; amazement filling her at the realization that he honestly cared for her. And that he wouldn't give up until she emptied her heart to him. So, she began, telling him of her suspicions regarding their recent behavior, and how she had tried to trick them. She also explained her fear of losing them just as she'd lost so many others that she loved.

"I was afraid that you didn't want me around any more."

He gave her a smile that was both kind and reassuring. "Well, we have been keeping something from you. But, it's not what you're thinking. It's a surprise. And I won't tell you another word about it. In fact I've already said too much." His smile became jovial as he continued, "And we knew exactly what you were doing."

"You did?" Her response came with a touch of astonishment.

He laughed at her surprise. "Of course we did."

Finally he reached over and took her hand, his features grew solemn. "And we could never not want you around. You brighten all of our lives."

"Even yours?" Her voice was no more than a whisper as she tilted her head back, bringing their lips just inches apart.

His eyes moved over her beautiful face, at last dropping to her slightly parted lips. They looked so soft and inviting, how could he resist?

"Especially mine," he murmured as he closed his eyes and brushed his lips against hers.

The tumult of emotion they both experienced was shocking, a liquid electricity coursing through their veins, and with no more than that gentle touch as its cause. His eyes opened briefly and scanned her face. There he found both innocence and passion. At once he wanted to ravish her and protect her, to both be the one who took her virginity and the one who forever kept her pure.

Her eyes fluttered open and he felt, rather than heard, her sigh his name against his own lips. And that was when he was lost.

He pulled her into his embrace and claimed her sweet lips in victory - or was it defeat? He would never discern, his only knowledge was of his hunger for her. His lips set a course over to the point where ear and jaw met before beginning a downward journey over her throat. She moaned and the sound nearly drove him to the point of no return.

With great effort, he broke away, knowing things could not progress, but not really sure he cared. Her burned for her, ached for her, and now that he had tasted her, he knew there would never be another. He knew forever he would belong to Allura.

He allowed himself a brief moment to look into her beautiful face and his heart ached at what he saw. She watched him with wide eyes, her emotions unmistakable. She loved him.

It was at this point he realized this couldn't go any further and that he would have to be the one to stop it. She was, after all, far too precious for someone as unworthy as he. He was no more than a soldier, and she the ruler of an entire world.

"I think I should walk you back to your room now."

So shocked by the events of this night, she couldn't bring herself to argue.

"Okay."

He stood and took her hand, helping her up. They walked in complete silence until reaching the doors to her room. When they arrived, she realized she was still clinging to his hand and a blush crept up her neck and spread over her cheeks. Making her even more becoming, if that were possible.

Before she could untwine her fingers from his, he brought her hand up and pressed his lips against it.

"Good night, Pri-" His eyes met hers, "Allura."

With that he turned and disappeared down the hall.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**RELATIVE DISCLAIMERS** apply. **World Events Productions** owns Voltron and all related characters. All new characters are of my own creation.

**WARNINGS:** none really, except some extremely mild violence - the kind of thing you get when you sneak up on a certain armed VF Captain.

**PAIRINGS:** Possible Keith/Allura or Lance/Allura (winks at KK60) - you'll have to read the story to find out who wins the girl.

As always, C&Cs are very welcome and much appreciated. :)  
(email: lances underscore kitten at yahoo dot com - just put in the symbols and take out the spaces )

Notes: When you see, _'something like this'_ it's a thought. And when you see **something** like this, it's there to indicate where a word should be stressed. :)

**"Just Allura - Part 1"** (Revised version) Part 8/12  
by Shannon

Chapter 7

Allura sat at her vanity table brushing the tangles from her long hair. It was a nightly ritual, one that had started when she was a small child. Each evening, her mother would sit at her own vanity table and work the silver handled brush through her hair; Allura would watch in awe of her mother's beauty. Years later, it had become the perfect means for the Princess to end her day, allowing her time to sort through events and relax before bed. But tonight she found all events overshadowed by a few brief minutes spent in her garden.

Her fingers lifted to her face, gently touching her still-swollen lips. All she could think about was Keith's mouth on hers, kissing her until she felt light-headed and helpless. There had been so much tenderness etched in his features, such depth of emotion in his eyes. She now knew that he felt more for her than he had ever let on. She sighed deeply, sinking even further into her seat.

She had realized long ago that she was in love with him. So the question became, did he love her? After tonight she had no doubts that he found her attractive. For a while now, she had suspected that he had amorous feelings for her. But that didn't constitute love.

So, what was she going to do?

Her brow furrowed as she considered the matter. After some time she decided that she'd just have to get him to admit his true feelings to her. Then she'd have to hope he'd act on them. _'Of course,'_ she grinned at herself in the large mirror, _'if he doesn't, I'll just have to find a way to help him out with that, too.'_

Her decision-making done for the night, she slipped into her favorite nightgown and crawled into bed. It didn't take long for sleep to claim her and, when it did, almost instantly her dreams were filled with visions of a darkly handsome man. And of all the possibilities that one shared kiss could hold.

8888888888888888

Keith silently made his way through the castle's corridors. His mind raced in an attempt to answer the kinds of questions that only seemed to lead to even more confusion. Each time he thought he had a resolution, each time he thought he understood why he'd kissed Allura, something more nagged at the corners of his mind. Whatever it was remained adamant that he hadn't even begun to solve this puzzle.

The biggest complication had been her reaction. Instead of pulling away, she'd encouraged him. And when he'd finally broken away, the look on her face had made words completely unnecessary. She thought she was in love with him.

He sighed and unconsciously ran a hand through his dark hair.

He couldn't afford to let things go any further. If he did, they would both end up broken hearted - eventually, Coran and Nanny would see to it that she married a prince. The thought made him burn with anger, but he knew that it would be the best thing for Allura.

After all, she was a princess and deserved someone of the same social order, someone who wasn't just a pilot. What could he offer her? His first duty was to Galaxy Garrison, he went where they sent him and lived by their laws. His life was one of stress and strife, and she deserved so much more than that.

But no matter how many points against further romantic involvement with Allura his mind threw at him, his heart soared with the memory of her lips against his. Those few fleeting moments were something he'd always treasure and he smiled in spite of himself.

So caught up in his musings, the noble Captain didn't noticed the figure stepping out of a side corridor, nor did he heard the boots clicking on the floor behind him. In fact, Keith was so completely caught unaware that when he felt a hand resting on his shoulder, he spun around, pulled his laser-gun out and took aim.

After no more than a second, his look of shock turned into a scowl of recognition. He quickly re-holstered his weapon and gave his companion the once over before speaking.

"Where'd you come from?"

Lance eyed his commander with a look of nonchalance. "The observation deck."

"What were you doing, spying on me?" Keith eyed his best friend suspiciously.

"Spying on you? I'm hurt. I would never sink so low as-"

"Remember who you're talking to. I know you, so cut the innocent act."

"Hey man! I wasn't spying on you!"

"You'd better not be." It was obvious that the Captain of the Voltron Force remained unconvinced.

"What? Did you have some secret date with some hot babe that you don't want the rest of us to know about?"

"Mind your own business, Lance."

"Hey, man, take it easy. I was only kiddin' around." Lance shrugged. "I wanted to make sure you found the Princess and that everything's okay. I stopped by your room but you weren't there, so I thought I'd see if you were in the observation deck, but you weren't there either. I was just going to Castle Control when I ran in to you out here. So, take it easy. I don't know what's got you so tense, but if you need to get it off your chest, I'm here for you, man."

Keith seemed appeased. "Don't worry about me. I'm sorry I jumped down your throat."

"S'alright. Did you find Allura? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, I found her. She's all right, **now**."

"Now? What **was** wrong?" Lance asked.

"She thought we didn't want to be around her anymore."

"Where'd she get an idea like that?" The pilot of Red Lion's tone implied he thought it was one of the craziest things he'd ever heard.

"Because we've all been avoiding her." Keith shook his head.

"Well at least you were there to set her straight." Lance's words were spoken just as the duo came to a stop at the door to Keith's room. There was a somewhat uncomfortable pause in the conversation, as if Keith wanted to say more but wasn't sure he should. Lance clamped a hand on the other man's shoulder before he turned to go.

"Guess I'll see ya in the morning."

"G'nite," Keith replied as he opened his door and entered his room. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, knowing full well that he'd be lucky to sleep at all. But he was wrong, and after a short amount of tossing and turning, he drifted into a blissful dream about a golden-haired angel.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**RELATIVE DISCLAIMERS** apply. **World Events Productions** owns Voltron and all related characters. All new characters are of my own creation.

**WARNINGS:** none really, some tense moments and some scheming.

**PAIRINGS:** Possible Keith/Allura or Lance/Allura (winks at KK60) - you'll have to read the story to find out who wins the girl.

As always, C&Cs are very welcome and much appreciated. :)  
(email: lances underscore kitten at yahoo dot com - just put in the symbols and take out the spaces)

Notes: When you see, _'something like this'_ it's a thought. And when you see **something** like this, it's there to indicate where a word should be stressed. :)

**"Just Allura - Part 1"** (Revised version) Part 9/12  
by Shannon

Chapter 8

At breakfast the following morning, Lance took one bite after the next, emptying his plate of its contents, but he was barely aware of the delicious meal. His concentration remained focused on two of his best friends, Keith and Allura.

Allura, it seemed, was doing her best to attract Keith's attention, resorting to spilling a glass of juice all over the white linen tablecloth when nothing else seemed to work. This, of course, elicited a series of discontented remarks from Nanny, but was unsuccessful in gaining Keith's attention. In fact, it seemed the Captain of the Voltron Force didn't even notice that the Princess was in the room.

After the display, Lance looked down at his plate and absently pushed his food around with his fork. He studied the floral pattern under the remaining food in silent contemplation. This was not what he thought he'd see this morning. After accidentally witnessing the two sharing a passionate lip-lock out in the Princess's garden, he'd expected grins and blushes.

He heard someone clear their throat and looked up to find a maid waiting to take his plate away. He sat back, giving her room and heaving a sigh as he returned his attention to the goings-on around him. It looked like he had more work to do than he'd originally thought.

8888888888888888

"Princess," Nanny's voice rang out over the room's morning clamor. "Do not forget, you have a fitting for your new gown this morning. Do not keep the seamstress waiting."

"Yes, ma'am," Allura said with a sigh. Her disappointment was evident. She had hoped to get Keith alone this morning so that they could talk about last night. But it looked as if that would have to wait. Especially if she wanted to avoid making Nanny, or anyone else, suspicious. She glanced back over at Keith just as he stood up, mumbling an excuse about something important that he needed to take care of right away. Within a moment he had disappeared from the room.

Lance watched the display with renewed interest and decided now was the time to act. He chugged down the last of his coffee and tossed his napkin on the table. Following Keith's example, he made a quick excuse so that he could go find his friend.

8888888888888888

"Hey! Wait up!"

Keith turned around and groaned. Just what he needed. Lance and his questions. Nervously, he ran a hand through his hair and waited for his friend to catch up.

"I forgot to tell you something."

"Well, what is it. I have a lot to do." The response was a little **too** sharp.

"Ya know, sometimes you sound a lot like Nanny," Lance joked, then decided with the look on Keith's face maybe this wasn't such a good time for humor. "Nanny had one stipulation for the party. She said she'd let us have it unchaperoned if we all wore our dress uniforms. And made sure the Princess wore a gown. She said 'none of our running around in improper attire would be tolerated, especially on a night we are to honor Her Highness.' " Lance knew it was a lie, but he was sure that he'd be able to talk Nanny into it. "I thought it was a small price to pay to not have Nanny and Coran and who knows who else looking over our shoulders all night. So, what do you think?"

"I'll make sure all of our dress uniforms are cleaned and pressed," Keith grinned. "But, how do you propose we get Al-, um, the Princess to wear a gown? You know she hates it more than anything."

Lance caught Keith's slip up, but chose not to say anything. "You just leave that to me. I sent a message to my sister and had her send some designs of new Terran dresses. I think when the Princess finds out her dress won't be anything like the ones she usually has to wear, it won't be a problem."

"Yeah, well just make sure it's respectable."

"Aye, aye Captain!" He gave Keith a cockeyed salute and quickly disappeared down the hall.

8888888888888888

Allura jumped at the sudden knock on her study's door. She immediately thought of Keith and her heart fluttered with hope that it was he who stood outside. After taking a quick gulp of air in an attempt to compose herself, she called to her visitor.

"Come in."

The door slid open and Lance stepped through. Allura felt a wave of disappointment thread through her, but she pasted on a bright smile.

"Lance, I wasn't expecting you."

"I know, I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Not at all. What can I help you with?"

"Well, I actually need to make sure we can talk privately and openly."

"Of course we can. Is everything okay?" There was something in his demeanor that set her on edge, as if he had some top-secret information and he was worried that she would somehow get it out of him. Her smile widened as she concluded that her guest's visible discomfort must have something to do with the surprise Keith had mentioned the night before.

"I talked to Keith late last night and I wanted to make sure everything was okay with **you**." As he spoke, he gave her a knowing look.

"Everything's fine with me." Her cheeks turned a vibrant shade of red and her words were somewhat mumbled. Even to her own ears, she sounded uncertain.

He raised a questioning eyebrow, his look communicating his disbelief. He truly hated making her think that Keith was one to kiss and tell, but he wasn't sure how much she would offer on her own.

Allura put on her best 'Princess of Arus' face and tried to stare him down but found that she was so embarrassed she simply couldn't do it. She folded her hands on top of her desk and looked down at them in defeat.

"I was thinking that maybe Keith needed a push in the right direction."

Her head shot up, her mouth hanging open; a betrayal of her shock. She recovered almost immediately, shutting her mouth with an audible snap.

While he had the opportunity, Lance pushed forward. "To tell you the truth, Keith didn't say anything. I saw you two kissing in the garden last night. I didn't mean to - I was looking for Keith and... I didn't tell him I saw anything. You know your secret's safe with me."

Allura's cheeks darkened even further as she stared at him in uncertainty. Instead of becoming angry, like they both thought she would, she began to cry.

"I feel so relieved to be able to talk with someone about this," she smiled through her tears.

"Wow. I was afraid you were really gonna to give it to me."

"I'm just so confused right now, Lance. Keith was so sweet last night. He said all the right things and when he kissed me..." Her eyes softened at the memory.

Lance really wasn't too sure he wanted to hear this. It was kind of creepy. But, he thought of Allura as a kid sister and, if she needed him, he'd be there. Besides, he knew his best friend was in love with her and Lord knew Keith needed his help.

"Well, all of us guys have been planning a surprise for you. I sent a message to my sister on Terra, asking her to send some designs for the recent styles of gowns there. We already talked to Nanny and she's okay with you having one made up. I'm not supposed to be telling you this. I thought maybe I could help you pick one of them out, one that I think Keith would really like. Ya know, give you a guy's perspective."

She smiled so brightly that his heart beat a little faster and he almost couldn't think straight. "Oh Lance, that's so sweet of you. And I promise I won't tell anyone that I know! Thank you!"

He returned the smile and wondered what he'd just gotten himself into. He gave a mental shrug, it was a good cause so he really didn't care, whatever trouble he might find himself in, he'd be able to talk his way out of it. He pulled several sheets of paper out of the folder he'd been carrying.

"These are all the designs she sent. Let's get started picking one out."

"Oh Lance! This is going to be so much fun!"

"One last thing, Allura."

"Yes?"

"If you tell anyone about me helping you with this, I'll tell Nanny I saw you and Keith kissing late at night in your garden." He gave her a cheesy grin.

She paled at first... then realized that, surely, he was joking.

Or was he?

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**RELATIVE DISCLAIMERS** apply. **World Events Productions** owns Voltron and all related characters. All new characters are of my own creation.

**WARNINGS:** a little mischief, almost some innuendo

**PAIRINGS:** Possible Keith/Allura or Lance/Allura (winks at KK60) - you'll have to read the story to find out who wins the girl.

As always, C&Cs are very welcome and much appreciated. :)  
(email: lances underscore kitten at yahoo dot com - just put in the symbols and take out the spaces )

Notes: When you see, _'something like this'_ it's a thought. And when you see **something** like this, it's there to indicate where a word should be stressed. :)

**"Just Allura - Part 1"** (Revised version) Part 10/12  
by Shannon

Chapter 9

An entire week had passed by and finally the big night had arrived. Although the week had been mostly uneventful, a few interesting developments had come about.

Lance, with a lot of smooth talk and some very charming smiles, had convinced Nanny that the members of the Voltron Force were quite capable of being perfect gentlemen - reminding her of the discipline brought about through rigorous military training. He told her of their own accord, they all would be wearing their dress uniforms, that they owed the Princess at least that much respect. The icing on the cake came when he introduced the thought that they were all young adults, and surely she trusted them enough to allow one small dinner party without chaperones. With a few not-so-idle threats, Nanny conceded; if any funny business went on, she would have them all put to work scrubbing the castle's toilets.

Allura had divided her time between confiding her deepest feelings about her newfound love to Lance, and doing her best to catch Keith alone - whenever or wherever possible. But the handsome pilot of the Black Lion had spent most of the week avoiding the lovely Princess, always finding an important reason to dash off whenever he found himself face to face with her.

The Princess still had no idea about the party. In fact, after Lance had told her about the new dress, she had assumed that had been her big surprise. She had been left completely unaware that everyone else in the castle had been hard at work with the preparations for what they all hoped would be a beautiful night.

8888888888888888

After a long, and delightful, soak in the tub, Allura found herself sitting at her vanity table as a maid worked her luxurious hair into a lovely 'do. Lost in her thoughts, the Princess wondered once again where Lance would be taking her this evening. The rascal had told her no more than he had absolutely needed to, only suggesting she wear her new dress and leave the rest up to him. When she had begun to protest, a most attractive pout on her full lips, Lance had promised that he would make sure that Keith would be there, and that she would have every chance possible to talk to him alone.

Her mind filled with different scenarios between she and Keith - all very different, but the ending remained the same, each closing with the two of them locked in a passionate embrace. She smiled and sighed, but her muses were interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me. Lance. Can I come in?"

"Just a minute..." she responded as her maid helped her put her dressing gown on. "Okay, now you can come in."

The door opened, revealing the handsome pilot of Red Lion standing in the hallway. One of his hands covered his face and one eye peeked through his fingers. "Is it safe to open my eyes?"

A chorus of giggles filled the room as the Princess's maids all prettily batted their eyelashes at the newcomer. Allura glanced around with a grin, noting that whenever Lance was near, there could always be found a flock of smiling young women. Returning her attention to her guest, she had to admit that she could see why; Lance was a very good-looking, extremely charming, young man.

Lance removed his hand from his eyes and smiled. "Wow, Princess! If you look that gorgeous in your robe, you'll knock 'em dead in that dress tonight!"

She giggled. "I have to admit, I'm still a little surprised that Nanny agreed to let me have a dress like **that** made."

The young man smiled sheepishly; he wasn't about to tell her, or anyone else, that the designs he had shown Nanny were completely different from the ones he had shown Allura. "Well, I just wanted to make sure that you'd be ready by seven. I'll stop by here then to pick you up. You will be ready, right?"

"Yes, I'll be ready," she said, her voice laced with mock-irritation.

He gave her a quick wink. "Hey, I know how women are. I **do** have a sister, you know, so don't get huffy with me. I'll see you at seven, sharp."

"Will I need a wrap? Will it be cold tonight?" Her question was posed in hopes he'd slip and tell her where he was taking her.

"Nice try. But I can see right through you!" He laughed as he shut the door behind him, leaving her to finish getting dressed for the evening.

The Princess laughed as she returned to her chore of getting ready. She glanced at the time and grinned at her maids.

"We'd better hurry if I'm going to be dressed by seven."

8888888888888888

Pidge bounced up and down on the edge of Lance's bed. As usual, the youngest member of the Voltron Force had more energy than it seemed his small body could hold.

"Hey, little buddy," Hunk began, gently placing a hand on the youth's shoulders. "If you keep that up, your uniform will be wrinkled."

The Big Guy proceeded to guide his young friend to stand close to the door. Once there, he looked back over to where Lance was still taking his sweet time in getting ready. Hunk tugged at the collar of his uniform. "I don't know why you told Nanny we'd wear these things."

"Hey, what else could I do? It was they only way I could get her to let us have this thing without any chaperones. Besides-" Before Lance could continue with his usual spiel about how much women loved a man in uniform, they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Lance motioned to Hunk and Pidge and the duo got ready to hurry out of the room intent on running an imaginary errand.

"Who's there?"

"Who do you think it is? Open the door," came Keith's voice.

"Alright, man, give me a minute," Lance called back irritably.

The door opened and the elegant Captain walked into the room. He gave Hunk and Pidge a questioning look. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, we were just telling Lance he'd have to pick up the Princess, 'cause we have to help with some last minute flower thing for tonight," Hunk said.

"Yeah, Nanny needed some extra help getting the flowers ready," Pidge reiterated as they both rushed out the door and disappeared down the hall.

"What's with those two?"

"I dunno, maybe they're nervous about spending the evening unchaperoned with the Princess." Lance didn't bother to look up from what he was doing.

"Why aren't you ready? I thought you said someone had to pick up the Princess by seven."

"I'm supposed to but I can't seem to find my cufflinks."

"Lance, why is it..." Keith shook his head and thought better of starting an argument with his second-in-command. "I have an extra pair, I'll go get them."

_'Leave it to Keith to come up with something to ruin my plans'_ Lance thought.

"I can't find one of my shoes, either." Thankfully they all wore different sized shoes. "Maybe you can just go meet Allura for me. If someone doesn't show up soon, she's gonna get mad."

Keith took a deep breath. He really didn't want to be alone with Allura. But he knew Lance was right. He ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, okay. I'll go get her."

Lance looked at Keith in confusion. "What's wrong with you? I just asked you if you could meet the Princess for me and bring her to the party. You'd think I'd asked you to have a tooth pulled, not meet a beautiful, charming young woman and escort her to a surprise party being held in her honor."

Keith glared at his friend before turning to head out the door. "Just hurry up. I'll go get her."

Lance crossed the room and poked his head out the door. When he was sure that his Captain was long gone, he returned to his bed, reached under and pulled out a box containing one shoe and a set of cufflinks.

8888888888888888

When Keith entered the corridor leading to the Princess's bedroom, he paused and took a deep breath. He didn't know how he was going to get through the next few minutes, let alone the entire night. After running a hand through his mane of black locks, he noticed that his hands were shaking. For a moment he held his hand out, looking at it as if it couldn't possibly belong to him. He let it fall back to his side and wondered how he'd gotten himself into this mess to begin with. One kiss. One little kiss had ignited this entire situation. He squared his shoulders and continued on his way, determined that things would progress no further.

8888888888888888

Princess Allura was just putting on her earrings when she heard the knock at her door.

"Just a minute," smiling widely, she slipped the beautiful diamond studs into her ears and hurried to open the door.

"See, I told you I'd be ready by- Oh! Keith. I thought you were Lance."

Keith's breath caught in his throat and his stomach tied itself into at least a dozen knots. The Princess was always a beautiful woman, but this evening, she looked absolutely stunning. Her new floor-length dress was made from a soft shade of silvery-blue, rich velvet, the color like the sheen of a night sky on new-fallen snow. It clung to her curves, slender straps making their way over her shoulders and leaving a wide expanse of creamy bare skin. There was a velvety ribbon, the same color of the dress, tied around the graceful column of her throat - it seemed to entice him, making him long to run his lips along that sensitive skin. Her waist-length hair had been swept away from her face, and tiny diamond-studded hairpins winked at him from where they were nestled in the golden curls that cascaded down her back. His heart thudded in his chest when he noticed the only real jewelry she was wore were the diamond earrings he'd given her for Christmas.

"So, you approve then?" she asked mischievously, enjoying his stunned, silent appreciation.

"Uh... I'm, I'm sorry," he blushed and gave himself a mental shake. When he returned his attention to her, she was smiling up at him. "You look absolutely ravishing."

"Why, thank you. You don't look so bad yourself, Captain." He was impeccably dressed, his white uniform absolutely spotless, his medals polished until they gleamed. Indeed, he made a very impressive figure. She was thrilled at his choice of attire as she didn't get the chance to see Keith in his dress uniform very often, but when she did, she had to admit he took her breath away. Of course, he was the kind of man who would make rags look good.

"Lance was running behind so I came to get you. I hope you don't mind." Keith's sudden speech interrupted her thoughts.

"No. I don't mind at all." She slipped past him into the hallway. She felt a little shy about her new dress, but Lance had told her to make sure she took a few steps ahead of Keith. He had said something about 'appreciating the whole dress' meant the back of it too. So she took a few steps down the hall before she turned to wait for him.

Keith groaned. The view from where he stood included a high slit up the back of her dress - one that had just given him a glimpse of her shapely legs and a pair of very high-heeled shoes. Tonight was going to be a very long night.

Allura grinned at Keith's reaction and made a mental note to talk to Lance about getting a few more designs for Terran style dresses. After a moment's indulgence in his obvious discomfort, she cleared her throat and gave him a gentle smile.

Breaking out of his reverie, Keith hurried over and offered the Princess his arm. She slipped her own into the nook made by the bend of his elbow and started merrily chattering away about how much she'd missed his company this past week, how busy he must have been and how excited she was about getting to wear her new dress tonight. He simply smiled, nodded and made polite noises at the appropriate times, but couldn't quite get over just how beautiful she looked. Or how hard it would be to keep his lips from hers.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

**RELATIVE DISCLAIMERS** apply. **World Events Productions** owns Voltron and all related characters. All new characters are of my own creation.

**WARNINGS:** Some jealousy-inspired tension.

**PAIRINGS:** Possible Keith/Allura or Lance/Allura (winks at KK60) - you'll have to read the story to find out who wins the girl.

As always, C&Cs are very welcome and much appreciated. :)  
(email: lances underscore kitten at yahoo dot com - just put in the symbols and take out the spaces)

Notes: When you see, _'something like this'_ it's a thought. And when you see **something** like this, it's there to indicate where a word should be stressed. :)

**"Just Allura - Part 1"** (Revised version) Part 11/12  
by Shannon

Chapter 10

There was a beautiful little secluded patio that sat off the ballroom. There were many, actually, but only one that also opened out into the castle's gardens. And that was the one they had chosen for their dinner party.

Nanny had seen to it that their patio had been filled with dozens upon dozens of fresh cut flowers, creating a glorious sea of vibrant colors. Their sweet scent mingled with the earthy aroma coming from the multitude of plants in the gardens. Together they created a heady perfume, one that beckoned to lovers, inviting them to hold one another near and whisper words of shared passion to one another.

In the middle of the veranda an elegant table had been placed. The dishes were the best that could be found in the Castle of Arus; elegant and simple, white with ivory flowers and a silver trim. There was more food than the guests could possible consume, plates piled high with succulent meats, freshly baked breads, fresh fruits and vegetables, and so many divine looking dishes that they were all assured the meal would be nothing short of delicious.

The finishing touch came with the soft and romantic glow cast by the numerous candles lit throughout the room. They flickered with a resplendence that was both cheerful and dazzling.

Lance looked around the room one final time before turning his attention to Sophie, the cute blonde he had invited, unbeknownst to Keith, to be his date for the evening. He smiled down at her, his intention to both reassure and charm her. All three of the young ladies that had been invited this evening were more than a little nervous at meeting their monarch. Lance took a moment to turn his attention to Hunk and Pidge and their dates.

Although he had been uncertain about bringing dates tonight, Hunk was definitely enjoying Kinra's company now. It seemed once the Big Guy had meet Sophie's beautiful older sister, he'd decided Lance had a pretty good idea when he invited the girls. In fact, Hunk had decided that, as long as Kinra agreed, he'd like to spend more time with the lovely young woman.

On the other hand, Pidge had been very excited about inviting Lian, one of the older orphans that he often hung around with. He was just starting into his teenage years and being in a dress uniform was pretty impressive to the young girls. Besides, as much as he enjoyed being with the other members of the Voltron Force, it was quite a treat for him to be with others his age.

The only complication in inviting the girls had been finding proper attire for them. But Lance had found some very pretty dresses in one of the Princess's old trunks. After the gowns had been cleaned and pressed, the dresses looked as good as new, so he had them delivered to the girls. He smiled again, knowing that the Princess wouldn't mind the girls borrowing them at all.

The ballroom doors swished open and all heads turned to watch the final couple's arrival.

8888888888888888

"Are we almost there, Keith?" Allura asked as they walked toward the patio. She was still clueless about the surprise waiting just a few feet away.

"Almost." He smiled at her warmly. But the smile slowly faded as he considered the situation. In one way he felt relieved that he wouldn't be alone with Allura after the next few minutes. In another way, he didn't want to share her at all tonight - he wanted to keep her all to himself. He refused to give into that part of his heart, so with a hardened resolve he continued forward, more determined than ever to keep things at a stand still between himself and the Princess of Arus.

They continued on their way, arm in arm, toward the open patio door. Allura could feel Keith's tension and considered asking him if he was feeling okay. She never got the chance because as they reached the doorway, they were greeted with a chorus of cheers and shouts of "Surprise!" from those awaiting their arrival.

Allura gasped. "Is this all for me?"

"Yes, it is," Keith told her with a smile.

The three other members of the Voltron Force made their way forward, each taking a moment to give the Princess a warm smile and kiss on the cheek. One by one they introduced their dates, and the three girls dropped into a low curtsy before their monarch.

"Oh, please don't do that," Allura pleaded, "we are all friends here. Especially tonight. I don't want to hear Princess even once. I'm just your friend, Allura. Please."

Her kindness and generosity were rewarded with bright smiles from everyone. Well, everyone except Keith. He couldn't help but think that this 'I'm just Allura thing' was exactly what had gotten him into trouble to begin with. Of course the Princess was so caught up in the fun and excitement that she never even noticed.

Once things began to settle down and they were all seated around the dinner table, Allura looked around in semi-confusion. "Where are Nanny and Coran?"

"We convinced them to let us have this little party unchaperoned," Lance said giving her a grin and a wink. "By the way, you look beautiful in your new dress."

"Thank you," she blushed as everyone agreed. But only Lance understood that her thanks were for much more than the party and the compliment; once again, her dear friend had come through for her.

8888888888888888

After finishing their meal, they all enjoyed a steaming cup of hot cocoa and some delightful conversation. When enough time had passed for their food to have settled and the dialogue to begin dying away, Lance stood up and cleared his throat.

"It's about time for all of us to really have some fun." He made a rather grand sweeping gesture toward the door. "If you would all step inside."

Everyone entered the ballroom and Lance headed over to a small control box. He pressed some buttons and the lights dimmed just as the room was filled with the sounds of a beautiful waltz. He returned his attention to the group and smiled. "I thought a little dancing would be a nice surprise."

As if on cue, Hunk and Kinra and Pidge and Lian swept away to twirl about the room. Lance glanced over at his Captain and the Princess, giving them a quick wink. Feeling rather pleased with himself, he turned to Sophie and asked her to dance.

Keith took a deep breath and turned to Allura. He was going to wring Lance's neck later, but in the meantime...

"My Lady, Allura, may I have the honor of this dance?"

She smiled brightly. "Of course."

He swept her into his arms and they joined their friends on the ballroom floor.

"It was so sweet of you to agree to be my escort for the evening, Keith. I hope that I didn't keep you from asking some young lady to be your date." Allura hoped he didn't wanted to be with anyone but her.

"No, it's my pleasure," he responded while trying not to look down into those amazing blue eyes. He knew if he did, he'd be lost.

The Princess felt her heart sink as, once again, Keith did his best to hide his heart from her. She felt her heart begin to break, her hopes and dreams falling further and further from her grasp with each passing moment. When the music finally came to a stop, much to her surprise, she felt a flood of relief. If Keith didn't want her, she would have to find a way to move on.

A familiar voice came from somewhere nearby her shoulder. "Would you mind if I were to have a dance with your date, Keith?"

Keith and Allura both felt their cheeks heat up. But while the Captain was busy giving his second a meaningful glare, the Princess quickly turned around and spoke up.

"Of course, he doesn't mind. That is, if Sophie doesn't mind dancing with him in my place."

"I wouldn't mind at all."

After a very uncomfortable moment, another waltz began and Keith was forced to dance with Sophie as Lance whisked Allura away. The Captain of the Voltron Force looked down at the tiny blonde and smiled, but even she could tell that his smile was a practiced, polite motion rather than one fueled by genuine emotion.

Keith followed the movements of the dance, never missing one step, yet did his best to catch every glimpse possible of Allura. The second time she cleared her throat, he realized that Sophie had been speaking to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I was saying how wonderful it is to see our Princess so happy and in love with someone who obviously loves her so much in return," she repeated, smiling hesitantly.

He felt his spine stiffen. "You mean Lance?"

"No! I mean you."

He blushed, looked away and kept dancing. _'Is it really that obvious?'_ If someone who barely knew him could see things so clearly, then what about those whom he worked with day in and day out. Did everyone know?

8888888888888888

On the other side of the ballroom, Lance held Allura near as she confided in him, her voice choked with unshed tears.

"Keith won't even look me in the eyes. It's as if he doesn't want to be here with me."

"Maybe we should go out onto the patio and get a breath of fresh air."

"I think you're right."

Lance took Allura's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it softly. "I'll be here for you, we'll work this out."

The Princess gave her dear friend a dazzling smile as he led her out through patio door.

Keith looked up just in time to see the exchange and the couple leaving the room. Without pause, he stopped dancing and looked down at Sophie. "I'm sorry, please excuse me."

Not even waiting for her response, Keith dashed across the room, his mind racing. He wasn't about to let Lance take advantage of the Princess. But even as the thought entered his mind, somewhere inside, he knew that his reaction had nothing to do with wanting to protect the Princess's virtue - he was jealous.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

**RELATIVE DISCLAIMERS** apply. **World Events Productions** owns Voltron and all related characters. All new characters are of my own creation.

**WARNINGS:** A heated discussion, some near violence and a few smooches.

**PAIRINGS:** Possible Keith/Allura or Lance/Allura (winks at KK60) - you'll have to read the story to find out who wins the girl.

As always, C&Cs are very welcome and much appreciated. :)  
(email: lances underscore kitten at yahoo dot com - just put in the symbols and take out the spaces)

Notes: When you see, _'something like this'_ it's a thought. And when you see **something** like this, it's there to indicate where a word should be stressed. :)

**"Just Allura - Part 1"** (Revised version) Part 12/12  
by Shannon

Chapter 11

The evening's cool air caressed their faces as they stepped outside. Still hand in hand, they crossed to stand near the waist-high rock wall that separated most of the patio from the gardens. Lance watched the Princess for a moment.

"Would you like to take a walk in the gardens?" His question was posed as he gently tugged on her hand in an attempt to lead her down the wide staircase that lead out into the lush landscape.

"No," she said as she pulled her hand away from his and swiped at a tear that was making its way down her cheek. "I need to compose myself so I can go back in there."

"You do know that no matter how Keith may be acting, he cares very deeply for you." He stepped in close and reached out to gently cup her cheek with his hand.

Allura smiled at his attempt to comfort her. "Thank you."

For a moment, she resisted her need to throw herself in his arms. But just for a moment.

"Oh, Lance..." she cried as she melted into his embrace. "Why does it have to be so difficult?"

He didn't have the answers, so he simply tightened his arms around her slender shoulders and rested his cheek against her hair. He knew right now she needed strength and that he was the only person she felt she could trust to offer it.

Neither heard the door swish open.

"I hope I'm not interrupting you two," Keith ground out as his jealous rage spilled forth. His restraint was being sorely tested as he watched his supposed best friend holding the woman **he** was in love with.

"Oh," Allura gasped, her cheeks stained a dark pink as she jumped out of Lance's arms and spun around to face Keith.

"Not at all. We were just..." Lance began but never got to finish because Keith interrupted.

"I could see what you were doing."

"Hey, take it easy, Keith. It's not what you think."

Before Lance could explain what was happening, Keith had crossed the patio's expanse to stand directly in front of his second-in-command, their noses just mere inches apart. "And, what do I think?"

"Leave Lance alone! He wasn't doing anything wrong!" Allura cried out.

Keith turned to glare at her. When he spoke, his tone was harsh, almost reproachful. "Stay out of this, Princess."

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that! She wasn't doing anything wrong!" Lance shouted, anger filling his voice. He didn't show it, but he was actually worried; he knew his Captain could be jealous, but he'd never imagined this.

Keith returned his attention to Lance. His voice dripping with sarcasm. "Well isn't it nice to see you two sticking up for one another?"

That was all Allura could take; she had seen and heard enough. Drawing herself up to her full five feet six inches, she stepped forward and spoke, her tone full of authority.

"Lieutenant, you are dismissed. Return to the party. Captain, I would like to speak to you in private, immediately."

Both men turned to face her and found she had assumed her 'I am the Princess' disposition. There would be no arguing - or reasoning - with her now.

Lance stepped in front of the furious young monarch and gave a small bow. In a very serious, no-nonsense tone, he said, "Yes, Your Highness." As he straightened, he met her gaze head on, and without warning, gave her a quick wink. Within a moment, he had proceeded through the door and back into the ballroom.

Keith couldn't believe what he'd just done. Although he was still feeling very angry, a little jealous and rather foolish, he knew that he had no right to act the way he had tonight. Just as Lance had done, he stepped in front of the Princess and bowed. "I'm sorry, Your Highness."

Allura stared at him in disbelief. She had no idea what had gotten into this man - normally he was so calm and collected, rarely giving into a display of emotion. But tonight, he'd treated her as if he'd found her in Lotor's arms instead of Lance's. And poor Lance had fared no better. After several excruciatingly long moments, she still had no reply.

"I don't know what to say to you."

"I would like to be dismissed for the evening," Keith said, looking at his feet because he couldn't quite meet her eyes.

Her temper began to flare. He had to know that after something like this, she wasn't going to let him walk away and not explain things.

"**I'd** like to know what you were thinking. **I'd** also like to know why you almost attacked Lance. And, just exactly, what was it that you thought was going on out here?" Her eyes held flames; her voice was filled with ice.

Keith's cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson. "I don't know what I was thinking."

He chanced a look in her direction. _'You look so beautiful tonight and I couldn't bear the thought of another man's arms around you.'_ More than anything he wanted to speak his thoughts, tell her exactly how he felt, but he knew he could never say those words.

After a prolonged silence, he realized she wasn't going to let him off so easily. So, he tried again. "I thought Lance was trying to take advantage of you."

She gasped and blushed, but recovered herself quickly. She watched him for a moment. She could almost believe that he was telling her the truth, but she didn't think it was the **whole** truth. "And?"

Keith sighed heavily and ran a hand through his jet-black hair. Why did she always make things so hard? He steeled himself as he looked up at her. "I am sworn to protect you. I was defending your honor and virtue."

Allura shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest as she turned away from her source of irritation. She was beginning to think she'd never figure him out. After a moment, she spun back around.

"And what if I were to tell you that I wanted Lance to hold me?"

The myriad of emotion that passed over his face told her everything she needed to know. At first he was shocked, then outraged, angry, jealous, and finally embarrassed. He sputtered for a moment, no words coming out of his mouth. Finally he managed to utter, "But he's only a pilot..."

"Yeah, I know the drill," Allura spit out the words as if they left a bitter taste in her mouth. " 'I am the Royal Princess of Arus. I shouldn't cavort with those below my station.' I've heard that speech so many times from Nanny that I know it by heart."

She paused and took a deep breath, when she saw that Keith was unmoved, tears of frustration began to stream down her cheeks.

"Let me tell you something, Keith. I may be the Princess of this entire planet, but in so many other ways, I'm just like any other girl. I have dreams of falling in love and living happily ever after."

She could read the protest in his eyes as he opened his mouth to speak. To keep him from interrupting, she rushed on.

"Haven't I given up enough for my people and my planet just with this war? Do I have to give up my friends, like Lance, simply because he wasn't born into a Royal family? I refuse to give up and marry a man I don't love simply because he was born into a family of kings. If I were to do that, shouldn't I just marry Lotor - at least it would end this war!

"How can anyone tell me that I should never get to know what it is to be loved by a man who I love, just because he's a pilot and I'm a Princess? Do I have to give up loving you because it doesn't suit my station?"

Keith simply stood still, staring at her in shocked silence. He wasn't sure what had just transpired, but he thought she'd just told him that she was in love with him. He had known she had romantic feelings for him. He had considered the idea that she thought she loved him, but he had never actually given himself a chance to believe it could be possible. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips and he felt like shouting and dancing, proclaiming to the world that Allura loved him. But, he didn't. He just stood there in shock, his mouth hanging open.

Realizing what she had just admitted, and seeing no response from Keith except for his obvious shock and discomfort, Allura turned away. "I'm going for a walk. Leave me alone."

As she made her way down the steps and out into the gardens, her thoughts tumbled around in her mind. The one that troubled her the most was that maybe Keith didn't love her after all. She thought that the night they had kissed had meant something to him. And that, just now, he had been jealous over seeing Lance holding her. She must look like a fool. A silly, childish fool.

She felt as if her heart had been torn from her chest, leaving a huge empty space where it had once resided. Her breathing came in giant gulps as tears began to flow freely down her cheeks.

When she heard someone walk up behind her, she did her best to keep her voice even, attempting to sound as if everything was normal.

"What is it?"

"You," Keith said.

She turned to face him. "I told you to leave me alone. That was a Royal Order."

"No." He stepped in close and caught her hands in his own.

Allura tried to pull away, wanting only to protect her broken heart from any more suffering. "If you're so concerned with my virtue, you should leave. Remember, you are the one who was kissing me. Lance just hugged me."

"How could I ever forget kissing you?" Keith's eyes softened as he looked down into her beautiful, tear-stained face. "I'm so sorry I hurt you tonight."

She was blushing, but refused to look away. She continued to struggle against him and her eyes flashed with anger.

"I listened to you, now it's your turn to listen to me."

Allura's eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth, intent on arguing, but Keith rushed on. His words were both an admission of guilt and a proclamation of his love.

"I was jealous. I hated the idea of any man, but myself, holding you. It was driving me crazy to think that you and Lance could be lovers. I do love you, don't you know that? But, I can't give you what you deserve. You have to understand that this war has to come first. I'm a pilot. It's what I do. Galaxy Garrison could send me anywhere. That's why I can't accept your love. I don't want to hurt you. Don't you see?"

Tears had begun to make their way down his cheeks as he stood and watched the woman he loved taking in all the things he'd just said.

She threw her arms around his neck, her slight weight almost knocking him off balance with the ferocity of her feelings. "Oh, Keith! I knew you loved me! We can overcome all of this. I know we can!"

She looked up into his eyes and her smile widened. Keith took a deep breath, wanting to believe her, but knowing that he simply couldn't let this happen.

"I can't. Not now. Maybe never."

Her smile faded as she broke away from the embrace. His words echoed through her mind and she felt somewhat confused. She was terrified that Keith would give her an inch on this. "But, you **do** love me?"

"With all of my heart and soul."

"Then will you at least give me the time you have here on Arus?"

He began to protest, but she quickly cut him off by bringing her hand up and resting her fingers against his lips. Her heart in her eyes, all the love and longing she felt for him shining forth, she spoke.

"Just while you're here, Keith. We don't have to tell anyone and we won't let things go too far. Just a few stolen kisses, some softly whispered words. I just want to know you. Please, don't deny me. I know I will never find a truer love than yours."

"Allura..." his voice was pleading.

"Please, Keith, I'm not asking you. I'm begging. Please," her voice softened as once again, tears began to streak down her face.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He'd never been able to deny her anything - how could he deny her this? He looked back down at her and, as usual, it tore his heart out to see her crying. But he just wasn't sure that this was a good idea, there were so many complicating factors - and so many things that could go wrong. Of course, on the other hand, they would keep things between the two of them, and he would never let things become too serious, or go too far.

He looked down at her and smiled. "How can I say no?"

"Please, don't."

He pulled her back into his arms and held her tight. "We will have to be very careful, and we can't let this get too serious."

His words may have been a bit harsh, but his heart was soaring as he thought, _'If only for a time, I will get to love you.'_

She nodded her agreement, but her thoughts were of their future, _'Now I just have to convince him to stay forever.'_

Keith tipped Allura's head back, his lips touching hers in the most gentle of kisses. He pulled away to look down into her eyes and smiled before returning to the task of kissing her senseless.

Neither of them knew what Fate had in store for them. But tonight, neither cared. They had each other and, really, what else matters?

End of Part 1


End file.
